Obliviate
by thegirlwiththedreams
Summary: She woke up to the sound of a red-haired boy calling her name. The trouble was that she had never seen him before.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, then there'd be _way_ more Romione moments in Harry Potter. :) **

She woke up to the sound of a red-haired boy calling her name. The trouble was, she had never seen him before.

"Hermione? HERMIONE?! Oh Merlin, you must be alright…you have to be…"

Another voice entered the fray, grave and sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but you have to go. Family only."

The redhead pleaded with the man, who was dressed in strange, long, white robes. Almost like a doctor. "But you see, she has none! I mean, she does, but, they've had their memory is modified. She had to do it, to protect them from Voldemort and all!"

The man held up a patient hand. "I'm sorry, but you _must _leave, Mr. Weasley. If not, I'm sorry to say, but you'll be detained." He gestured to two burly men not too far away.

A tall, thin boy with a shock of black hair and bright green eyes, emerged from a corner where he had been hidden, and put a hand on the other boy's shoulder to placate him. A girl, with the same red hair and freckled skin, looked worriedly on from the new boy's previous hiding spot. "It's no use, Ron. When she's ready, she'll come to. Don't worry."

The freckled boy buried his head in his hands. "It's all my fault…if I had just stayed five minutes longer…maybe he never would've attacked."

The girl in the corner walked over to the boy, and put a gentle hand on his back. "It's not your fault, Ron. Death Eaters are particularly well skilled at sneaking up on people. It's still in their nature, even though everything's long over…it's not like they see that though. All they care about is having another Muggleborn to take out their anger on." There was bitterness laced in the girl's voice.

The boy looked up, and there was a new expression, filled with a burning loathing. "I swear, I will find whatever slimy git did this, and I will make him pay." The words ended with a strong note of ferocity, but as he looked over to where she lay, he broke into wracking sobs all over again.

Hermione felt her heart well up at the sight of it. She had no idea who this man was, yet she felt a strange twist of agony and pity inside her. She needed to say something. Hermione tried with all of her might to muster up words. Her throat felt tight and dusty, like she had not spoken in months.

"Wait…" she croaked. "Please don't worry, I feel fine." Her head did feel a bit light, and the bright lights of the hospital room made her eyes spin, but otherwise she felt quite alright. She felt quite awful, that these strangers were worrying so profusely over her. How odd, that they didn't even know her, and yet their faces were so full of panic.

As soon as she said the words, everyone in the room sprung up in shock. Apparently, they had not expected her to talk. The doctor, or whatever he was, hastened to her bedside, but the gangly, red-haired boy got there first, bounding on long legs.

"Oh, Mione!" The boy had such an expression of deep worry and care, that for a second, her heart stopped. Up close, she noticed that he had bright blue eyes, and the stunning periwinkle of them made her head swim yet again. She was quite sure it had nothing to do with the lights. "I thought you were hurt…or, or…" He seemed not able to bring himself to whatever words he was trying to muster.

She wanted more than anything, in that second, to reassure the panicked look on his face, but the questions swimming in her head were just too much. She had to ask them, or she felt she might explode.

"I'm terribly sorry," she started, "but _who_ are you? I'm quite sure we've never met before."

The man's mouth fell open in an _O_ of shock. The dark-haired boy and the girl in the corner gasped.

The doctor gravely shook his head. "This was what I was afraid of. I could automatically tell that there were no injuries sustained by Miss Granger here. No, I feared something far, far worse. And sadly, it seems I was right."

"What? What is it?" the boy croaked out. Yet the fear in his eyes seemed to show that he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry to say this," the doctor said with an air of incredible pity, and a touch of gentleness in his voice, "but Miss Granger here has been Obliviated. Any recollection she had of the past seven years-it's gone. All gone."

**Please review, favorite, follow, all that good jazz! Check back next time for more amnesiac awesomeness!**


	2. Promises Over Butterbeer

**Hey everyone! Here's the newest chapter of Obliviate, this chapter from Ron's POV. I hope you like it! And a shoutout to my reviewers: ****_RHrAddict, Angie, rhmac12, JustSuperMione, and LuckyGirl24! :)_**

**Disclaimer: Not Jo because I am a student suffering from too much schoolwork! :P**

"Another round of Ogden's Best Firewhiskey, and keep 'em coming…" Ron knew his voice was slurred, and out of the corner of his blurred vision, he could see Harry staring him down, sober, and with a look of apparent worry on his face. The look of concern made Ron angry. What right did Harry have to judge? He had no bloody idea what any of this was like.

"Oy, you!" he yelled at Harry. The unblinking green eyes looked back at him. Apparently his attempt at anger had not impressed Harry very much. "Stop bloody looking at me like that! Oh, and you-another round, please." Ron looked imploringly at the waitress passing by him. The woman looked at him concerndly. "Are you sure that's safe, sir?"

Ron turned on her "What does it matter to you? Isn't it good to have patronage? Especially in this place…a run-down shack if I ever saw one…"

The woman looked outraged. Harry gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry. He's just had a very, _very _bad day. One more round? Oh, and put that on the tab for _Harry Potter_. Thank you."

The waitress's eyes widened. "Oh, most certainly Mr. Potter. I'll get that right away." The woman dashed off to the bar, and Harry gave a sigh. He hated using his celebrity status to get things, but Ron was more important than any of his misgivings regarding fame. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to warn him to stop.

"Oy! Mate…I think you've had enough. For the next decade, perhaps." Harry knew that Ron didn't handle drinking very well in the terms of hangovers. It was in his friend's best interest for him to stop. Plus, Harry had to talk to Ron.

"Ron…don't you think that maybe we should…y'know, talk about this?" Harry was a bit thick with feelings and the like, but he knew it was important to talk about everything that had happened during the day.

"No Harry, I don't." His voice was full of biting sarcasm. "'The Boy Who Lived' somehow thinks that just because he defeated You-Know-Who he knows every bloody thing in the world. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, HARRY? YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S IT'S LIKE. NO IDEA AT ALL!"

Harry crossed his arms and gave Ron a cold look. "Really, Ron? Y'know, you're not the only one who's upset over this. You may have lost a girlfriend, but I lost one of the closest things I've ever had to a sister. To a family. So, you ignorant prat, you're not the only bloody one dealing with emotions. I know you've got it the worst, but you're not the only one. Definetly not."

Ron instantly deflated from the towering, imposing form that he had risen to until a small, dejected shell. For a second, he just sat there, blank. Then the tears came running, burning more than the FIrewhiskey down his throat, and in a space of seconds, he became a mess. "I ju-just can't belive it Harry…she doesn't remember me…or you…or any of us…at all."

Just in the ways boys can do, Harry, who had just had a huge row with Ron, now gave his friend a sympathetic look. "I know, mate. It's rough. But it'll end up fine. It always does."

Ron gave Harry a wild look. "But that's the problem, isn't it? All the knowledge, all the brains have always come from her. I mean, without her were just two dim-witted gits. I mean, I don't know if we'd even have passed our first year without her! And now…now she's gone…" A look of panic enveloped Ron's features.

Harry gave a short laugh. "Yeah, that might be true. We're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. But sometimes that doesn't matter. We all love Hermione, and care about her. You more than any of us. If there's a way on earth, we'll find it. I promise."

Ron looked at Harry. "I know I'll look for it till I lay in my grave. I'm completely sure of that. But the question is….will she still love me by the time we find it? I mean, it took seven bloody years to even kiss! And the time leading up to it wasn't really peachy, was it?"

Harry gave a laugh. "Sometimes I wished I could just lock you two up in a broomstick closet and just let you sort it out. But I knew you needed time to work it out. And you most certainly did. But if there were ever two people that could fall in love all over again, I'd most certainly say it was you two."

"Really?" Ron asked, his voice hushed.

Harry nodded and gave Ron a smile. "most definetly. Now, come let's get you home. After all, you've got to make a good impression tomorrow."

Ron looked puzzled. "On who?"

"Why Hermione, of course! And we know how picky that woman is…"


	3. Visitor(s)

**_Hey everyone! I know last chapter was a little light on our favorite couple, but this chapter will have some, don't you worry! :)_**

**_Shoutout to last chapter's lovely reviewers: WWWheezes, katzy8, JustSupermione, and rhmcac12! _**

**_Disclaimer: Not Jo because…well, I'm not Jo._**

Ever since the boy had left, Hermione had been drifting in and out of troubled sleep. They were dreamless, in a sense, her vision was cloudy throughout, and everything was dark and gray and empty. Except for once…she thought she heard a voice, a boy's, and there was water, water everywhere. Then there was warmth, one that seemed to ignite Hermione's soul. She had no idea what it was, but it was the one happy highlight of her troubled mind.

When she woke up, there was a shock of red hair leaning over her. For a second, her heart leapt in an inexplicable way, maybe it was the boy again. Yet, she realized, with a slight twinge of disappointment, that the mane of hair was in fact long, and they had brown eyes instead of blue. It was the girl.

As Hermione gained focus, she could see the young woman was wearing a set of green and yellow robes, tailored in what looked athletically. Hermione still couldn't fathom why everyone she saw wore such things, but she had kept her tongue. She was sure her curiosity would come out at some time or another, so better later than sooner.

The girl leaned back a little, sensing Hermione was awake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought you were asleep."

Hermione nodded as she shifted her busy head of brown hair. "It's fine. I just woke up anyway." Realizing she was impolite for not offering a name, she stuck out her hand and said, "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

The girl gave a light laugh, and her previously downcast features turned upward in a second. Hermione thought she was quite pretty, with her flashing smile, bright brown eyes, and shiny red hair. She wouldn't be surprised if she all the boys lining up down her doorway. "I know. I'm Ginny Weasley. We've been friends since…well, about five years, but I guess you wouldn't know that, would you?" The woman said it nonchalantly, but Hermione could tell by the look in her eyes that she sincerely hoped that she somehow remembered.

Hermione shook her head, sad to disappoint the girl. She was very friendly, from what Hermione could tell. "No, I'm sorry, I don't. I don't even remember having…well y'know." She gestured discreetly to her chest area. Something very serious must've happened if she didn't even remember going through puberty.

The woman shook her head, muttering half to herself, "Oh Merlin. It must've been quite the Obliviate charm."

Hermione shook her head, not comprehending. "I'm sorry, a charm? It almost sounds like you're suggesting that magic-"

"-Is real?" The girl finished Hermione's sentence before it could come out of her mouth. "You're a witch, Hermione." And then, on an afterthought, she said, "And so am I."

Hermione shook her head defiantly. Maybe she finally had lapsed into a dream. None of this could be real, none of it-but then why did the girl have such an earnest look on her face? Her voice shook slightly as she said, "Prove it. Prove you can do magic."

The girl hesitated for a second, and then shrugged. "It's not like you're a Muggle or anything. You did do magic too, not that long ago. I mean, you were the brightest witch of your age, for heaven's sake! Alright, wait one second, let me just get my wand-"

Hermione started to protest, but before she could, the woman drew a finely sanded foot-long stick from her pocket. She opened her mouth to speak-

But before she could, a deep, husky voice broke through the silence. "_WIngardium Leviosa!"_

Hermione watched in utter shock as the glass of water on her bedside table suddenly floated into the air. It hovered for a few seconds, not a drop spilling out, before it set itself down gracefully again. She couldn't help exclaiming, "That was brilliant! Brilliant!"

Only then did she see that Ginny was not watching the cup like she was. The girl was instead turned to the other side of the room. Curiously, Hermione whipped around, and then she saw him.

Her heart beat faster in her throat, and she had no idea why. She didn't know how, but the sunlight filtering in from the hospital window made the red-haired boy's eyes look even bluer. She hadn't even noticed that Ginny had stood up until the words tumbled out of her mouth, strange and loud in Hermione's ears. "Ron? Wait Ron, come here!"

The woman ran to grab his arm, but he had turned away before she could reach him. Just before he walked out the door, he stopped briefly, his gaze fixed on Hermione. She shivered, but the air wasn't cold.

Softly, so quiet Hermione could barely hear him, she could hear the boy speak. There was a sad smile on his lips, and something about it felt like a stab in Hermione's heart. "I had a good teacher. You were always the smartest of the three of us, Mione. Always."

Then the shock of red hair disappeared down the hospital corridor, with the petite redheaded girl running after him, calling still, "Wait, Ron! Wait!"

But all Hermione could think about was the look on the boy's face, etched in her mind like a bright, bright firework. Who was he? Who was _she?_

And what had happened between them?

_**Thanks for reading! Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! :)**_


End file.
